TickTock
by Amara777
Summary: “Your sister is dead.” Hearing those words are enough to make anyone go crazy, especially when you're the one they're saying it to. But I won't lose it, not while her murderer is out there free. All I need to do is find him. Kira, I'm coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, just my own.**

**Note: Okay, I know that many people hate OCs, but this is not a Mary Sue, I swear to you—at least I don't intend to make her that way. I want her to be a well-rounded character, so if you people give her a chance, then you can also give constructive critique about her—what you like/dislike, how I can improve, stuff like that.**

**Also, to keep you at ease, this OC is not going to be paired with any canon character—at least not romantically. Any relationship she will have with most of the canon characters won't extend beyond friendship—at least not in this fic. Not so sure about future fics.**

**Warning: Other than the OC, there is character death and a lot of angsting in the near future. It is all for the sake of the plot though–I swear.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

About some miles off the coast of the United Kingdom is the country known as Ireland. It is an island that is partially owned by the English, the small upper part, known as Northern Ireland, but the rest of the land belongs to Republic of Ireland.

It is a source of history, culture and folklore, a wonderful place to visit—save for the lack of sun and warmth, of course. If you ever plan on coming here for a summer vacation, or something like that, then I suggest you to not expect to get any tans or go to any beaches. Most of the time, it's way too rainy to even go outside.

Since I am the older twin sister of Japanese star model, actress and occasional pop singer, Misa Amane, one probably wouldn't expect me to be in this place. After all, Misa and I are identical twins, mirror images of each other, with some exceptions. Misa likes to dye her hair blonde, for the sake of her career, while I prefer to keep my hair brown. She sometimes likes to put on blue eye contacts, while I keep my eyes the dark shade they were born in.

Which leads to what you are already expecting to hear: Though Misa and I look extremely alike; we have different personalities and interests. She likes wearing frilly Gothic Lolita dresses, and I like wearing plain clothes. She likes make-up, and I like to keep my face clear of facial goop. She likes to read fashion magazines and tabloids, and I like to read varieties of literature and novels. She wouldn't even think of being in Ireland, since she is practically a sun-worshipper, but I actually feel at peace here, or at least content (though a little more sun and less rain would be nice). We may be each other's clones, but we are complete opposites.

That does not mean that we resent each other though. Actually, it's best to say that our opposite personalities are what has made us as close as we have been in our lives, especially over the last couple of years. And if we did resent each other, I know that the two of us would be miserable. How could we hate each other? We are not only blood, but we are all each other have in the world to call family.

Two years ago, our parents were killed by a burglar, leaving Misa and I as orphans. In that situation, it was a requirement to depend on each other and work together in order to survive. Misa dropped out of school and went into a career in modeling in order to put food on the table (a decision that led to great success, believe it or not), while I watched her back and made sure her agent didn't put her through anything that would give her negative exposure. We both took care of each other in the best ways either of us could, as our parents would have wanted.

While Misa made her career as Japan's pop star, I reserved myself to stand in the background and focus on my studies, as well as my sister's well being. I wanted to become a lawyer, one who would impose justice on criminals, especially murderers. The experience of our parent's deaths never left either Misa, or me—it hung above our heads like a cloud.

In fact, we both steamed over it, especially after the man was let go after one year in prison. When _that _happened, Misa became depressed, angry and more reserved, while I was loud and indignant over the injustice. I had tried to get our lawyer to appeal the case, but there were too many issues that would hold back the trial. I became so angry that I dove myself into my work into becoming a lawyer, because that was all I thought I could do. I wanted to become, not the best, but a lawyer who was good enough not to let someone get away with murder. It became my goal, my obsession practically.

Not long after my parents' murderer was released, I managed to land a semester in England's Cambridge University, which required me to leave Japan, and Misa, for a year.

So far, it has been an interesting year abroad.

First, I got a boyfriend, one with a sweet English accent that made me cringe at the imperfections of the men back home.

Second, there was news of fatal heart attacks of criminals, mostly in Japan, being caused by a mass murderer, better known as "Kira".

Third, not too long after, Misa called me, sounding the most eager than she had been in a while, saying:

"_Risa, Risa, you'll never believe it!"_

_What?_

_(Laughs) "He's dead, Risa! The bastard is dead…!" (Breaks off, laughing some more)_

_No way! Seriously?_

"_Yep! He's dead! Gone, poof—forever…And it's all thanks to Kira-sama…Kira-sama is the absolute **best**…"_

_Uh…Misa?_

"_Say you agree with Misa-Misa, Risa! There are many people back home who fight with Misa-Misa about this, but I know _you_ won't. You know that what Kira-sama is doing is __**right**_ _and __**just**__…_

"…_Right?"_

…_Yes, Misa I do agree with you. What Kira is doing is right…_

That news should have made me happy, and at first it did. But as the conversation between us continued, I thought about it and felt my sadness ebb away into bitterness.

I would have preferred it if the murderer had rotted in jail for the rest of his life, living in reflection of his sins. But I couldn't argue with Misa on this. If you had heard her voice, so joyful, yet hesitant and lost, then you'd probably understand how I feel. I couldn't argue that Kira's methods were not only unjust, but also pointless.

Not when she sounded so…so _vulnerable_ without any reassurance of some kind, from either me or anyone else.

It just wasn't worth hurting her.

Fourth was when L came to the scene and publicly challenged Kira. I wasn't sure what to think of him, and I still don't know what to think of him. Frankly, I think I would have been more comfortable with him if I knew what he looked like at least. But I think I understand the importance of his anonymity, especially when going up against an opponent who could kill someone with his or her own name.

Misa's reaction was a little unnerving though…

"_I just don't understand why L and the police won't __**team up with**__ Kira instead of fighting him…They are on the same side, so why are they against Kira?!"_

…_I—don't know._

"_L is just going to get in the way of a better world! Why is he…or she, I guess…fighting Kira? They should just team up with each other to build up Kira's world…right Risa?"_

_Of course, Misa…_

Then of course, there was that other strange conversation we had about a month later…

"…_Hey, Risa, can I…tell you something?"_

_Sure._

"_It's a little…odd, and…unbelievable."_

_It's okay, Misa, you can tell me. I mean, it can't be any worse than anything else you've told me before._

_((Both laugh))_

"_You're right, Onee-chan, as always…"_

_Sooo, what is it? New dress? New movie role? New boyfriend?… You're not pregnant, are you?_

"_WHA—?! NO!!"_

_(I laugh) Calm down, I kid, I kid._

_(Harrumph) "Well, I'll have you know, that it's something big—bigger than anything we know!"_

_Okay, so what is it?_

"_I have a… A…"_

_Yes…?_

_(A pause, and then a strained laugh) "You know what? It doesn't matter…So, how's everything with you and Edgar?"_

The conversation trailed on a different topic from there. We talked about our lives, what was going on, the relationships we were in, what type of clothes England had to offer—stuff like that. I talked about Edgar, my new boyfriend, while Misa talked about this guy she met in Aoyama. She didn't mention his name to me, but she said that he was "like a god," in her words. I remember laughing at her and teasing her about it all. She had obviously been hopelessly infatuated with him.

And finally, the fifth most interesting thing to happen to happen to me while I'm abroad: Mine and Edgar's trip to Dublin, Ireland for the week-long holiday break, before I headed back home to Japan.

Edgar's family owned a boat, and they allowed him to borrow it so the two of us could go to Ireland together. He knew that I had wanted to go there because of all the scenery and the mythology in it, so he was happy to take a trip there with me, especially since I would be leaving soon.

We had arrived on Thursday and were planning on leaving a week from there, just a few days before my flight back home. Until then, we were staying in Dublin, in a beautiful hotel room that had two beds and a great view of the city.

I was currently in said hotel room, curled up on my bed with an open book in my hand. It was late afternoon, the whole sky gray. Water came down from the sky and pelted down on the streets in bucketfuls. There was even the occasional crash of thunder to set the mood right. This was the perfect reading weather.

Edgar was out in a pub with some friends he met yesterday. That was fine with me; I wasn't one to keep my man away from having fun. Besides, I wasn't a fan of crowded places, especially bars. I prefer being surrounded by a small group of friends, rather than fifty or so strangers. So I decided to stay in the hotel room until Edgar came back.

Eventually though, I got a little bored. The book was great; there was nothing wrong with it. It's just that one can barely sit for hours on end, doing nothing but read. I might be a book lover, but I have some limits. I was getting twitchy over here for god's sake.

I groaned, closed the book and put it down on my nightstand. Then I lay down in a fetal position, my hands curled near my head and my splayed under my head, over the pillow. My lips were pursed in that characteristic Amane girl pout—the one my sister was better known for—as I sighed. I needed something to do.

Suddenly I beamed, an idea springing up in my head. I sat up and started searching through my bag for my phone to call Misa. It had been, like, two weeks since we last spoke. Between my college courses, her model shoots, her acting and building singing career, it was sometimes hard for the two of us to keep in contact. We were lucky sometimes to talk to each other at least twice a week.

I got out my phone and turned it on. I wasn't much of a talker during the school week, so most of the time my phone is off. After it loaded up, it started beeping, indicating that I had a message on my voice mail. It had been left there yesterday, in the early morning, when I was still sleeping I pressed the button to listen to the message and waited.

"_Onee-chan? Onee-chan, are you there? Please, pick up the phone. I need to talk to you."_

Misa's voice came through, but it was different from how she talked before, during our last conversation, much different. For one thing, she was calling me "Onee-chan," something she hasn't done since junior high. Second, she was speaking normally, something she only does when she's being serious (which is rare, trust me). And third, her usually high-pitched voice was now low and sad, with a hint of fear, as if she was afraid that someone might be listening in on her.

She sighed and gulped, _"I guess a message will have to do. Listen to me Onee-chan, I don't have much time. He could be watching me right now, so this is going to have to be quicker than I want it to be._

"_I…have done a terrible thing Onee-chan—many terrible things. I won't say what I've done because I'm so ashamed of myself—too ashamed even to tell you. I just feel so…so…so stupid! I thought he loved me, and that by helping him, he and I would…but that doesn't matter anymore. _

"_There is no way I can repent for my sins—they are too great, too unforgivable. But I know how I can stop it, how to stop him._

"_Listen, when you come back home, search for my black notebook. I can't tell you the location over the phone, because _he_ doesn't know. But don't worry; I will leave you clues to where it is. And when you find it, remember these two things: Don't write anything inside it, and trust Rem—she will help you, even if she might not look trustworthy. _

"_Take it to L right away. It's what he needs to convict him, you understand? You'll know him the minute you see him. Just think of the last man on earth I would ever date, and there you have him. He will most likely be at some sugar-addict café, or To-Oh University. He won't look like much, but you have to place your trust in him. He is our chance at catching Kira._

"_Speaking of which, no matter what, don't trust Light Yagami. He is Kira and has no qualms in killing those who get in his way, but he can't do it without a name. But don't worry, he doesn't know about you, or your connection to me. You are safe, as long as you don't use your real name back home._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This had to be some kind of joke, right? The next moment she would speak would be when she burst out into fits of giggles and say "Gotcha!" I won't be laughing though. This is just too scary. My heart is pounding in my ears and my breathing is getting irregular.

Misa better cut it out now; otherwise I'll be pissed.

But she didn't stop. In fact, she continued, her voice getting shaky and choked, as if she was going to start bawling.

"_Before I hang up, I have to tell you this older sister: no matter what you might find out about me, what you might think of me in the future, I love you very much. _

"_I'm sorry that the two of us won't get married on the same day, or raise our children together, like we used to talk about. _

"_I'm sorry for being such a screw-up of a little sister, for giving you trouble all this time. I wanted to repay you back by bringing in money in our family and helping you for a change, but I failed, big time. I guess growing up just wasn't for me, huh?_

"_Most of all, I'm sorry that I broke our promise. _

My hands clenched my jeans, my skin getting pale.

She sounded like…she was saying goodbye.

I did not like this joke of her's.

Not. One. Bit.

Though her voice sounded broken, ready to sob, Misa managed to get her pitch to match her characteristic third person referring voice—one that sounded carefree and childish. That didn't make the joke any better though. Actually, it made it worse. My stomach twisted when I heard her speak again.

"_Don't you worry, Onee-chan! Misa-Misa may have broken her side of the promise, but that doesn't mean Onee-chan has to."_

Her voice made my heart ache, especially when it had that petulant, scolding tone near the end.

"_You still have a life to live, remember that. Don't waste it."_

My heart was close to bursting out of my chest when she finally lowered her voice to a sad, broken whisper.

"_Goodbye."_

_Click._

I immediately closed my phone, my body going numb. Then, with anger bubbling to a boil in my chest, I flipped it open again, went to Misa's name and pressed "call."

Her joke wasn't funny. Not in the least. And though I tried not to get angry with her, there had to be times when I had to stop playing nice and put my feet down on Misa's sometimes careless attitude. When I get back home, I'm going to murder her, I swear. But first, I'm going to gripe to her about it on the phone.

As her phone started ringing, I drummed my fingers against my denim covered legs. Her phone better not go to voice mail, otherwise I'll start screaming. Trust me, you wouldn't like it if I started screaming. It might give your fragile, old grandmother a heart attack.

Then, finally she answered. Well not exactly, but the call came through. Misa just didn't say, "hello."

Little brat of a little sister must be scared. Hmph, she's damn well right to be scared.

"Listen Misa, I don't know where you get off playing that joke on me," I snapped at her. "I didn't find it funny at all, you hear me? And further more—!"

"…_I'm sorry, but this isn't Misa…Who are you?"_

I froze. That was a man's voice. Not Misa's.

My eyes narrowed, suspicions flying through my mind. What was a stranger doing with Misa's phone?

"No, actually the question is, who are _you_, sir?"

There was a slight rustle and multiple male murmurs on the other side of the phone. The first man sounded like he was walking to another room or something. Then he spoke in a quiet, nervous voice sounded slightly nervous as he quietly told someone about me. Then I think the phone was passed to someone else because the next voice, though male, was different from the first. His voice was more calm and stoic, while the other was nervous.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

My grip on the phone tightened. Suddenly what Misa said struck my mind. What if she was right about warning me not to use my real name? That raised even more questions, like who were these men? And where was Misa?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried to sound as confident as I wanted to feel.

"No way, pal," I said, my voice shaking slightly. "Tell me who you are first, and tell me what you're doing with my sister's phone!"

There was a pause on the other side. _"Your…sister…? Who do you mean?"_

I felt my lip tremble against my will. My heart rate raced and cold sweat broke out on my body. Something was wrong.

"I mean, Misa Amane!" I exclaimed, practically desperate. "You know, the person who owns the phone in _your_ _hand_?!"

The stoic voice on the other side of the phone had a tinge of surprise in it as he muttered back, _"Misa Amane is your sister?"_

"Yes," I ground out.

"…_She never mentioned a sister…"_

"I don't really like to publicize myself as her sister. Her career is her's, not mine. Besides I'm not the 'wanting-to-be-famous' type." I wasn't sure why I was rambling. I just wanted to assure myself that Misa was all right. "If you want, you could call her agent," I added, "she'll vouch for me."

The man didn't answer for a little bit. I heard a soft murmur that sounded like an order and then there was more silence. The drumming of my fingers against my legs increased as my breathing became uneven. The base of my neck seemed to have frozen cold as a premonition went through my head.

_Something is wrong._

_Something is wrong._

Something_ is_ wrong_…!_

…_Where is Misa?_

For some reason, the image of a grandfather clock popped into my mind. It stood high and tall, almost as big as Big Ben in London, its face being just as big. Its golden swing slowly and stiffly swayed right to left, back and forth, making ticking sounds that echoed in my mind.

Finally, after what felt like hours, (but was probably five minutes), the man came back on the phone.

"_Well, it seems your story checks out_,_" _he said. _"Risa Amane, is that right?"_

_(Tick.)_

"Y-yes," I swallowed shakily, and whimpered slightly, "Where's Misa? Please tell me where she is."

_(Tock.)_

There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the phone. For two whole minutes the man didn't say anything. I felt the clenched fist on my knees clench tighter. My nails would break the skin if it kept up, but I didn't care. I wanted the answer.

I just hoped and prayed it wasn't the answer that I didn't want.

The man sighed, finally. _"I apologize to be the one to do this, Amane-san. Please keep in mind that this is not my forte, so to speak, so please don't…overreact."_

My eyes widened as my heart skydived to my stomach. My brain had already configured an answer, but it was an answer that I refused to believe. It just couldn't be true.

I shut my eyes and willed him to give me the answer that I wanted.

"_As her last living relative, you have the right to know_,_"_ he continued.

_(TICK!)_

"_Your sister is dead."_

_**(TOCK!!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Death Note, just the characters I made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I sat there numbly, my eyes wide and staring ahead at nothing. My senses were all dull. I didn't feel my phone slip from my fingers, nor did I hear the soft thump when it landed on the bed. I didn't hear the man's voice on the phone asking for me, asking if I was all right. I didn't feel my chest tighten, or my breathing become harsh hyperventilating.

My eyesight went blurry, though I'm not sure it was with tears. It was like my whole world blurred into a deep, grungy gray mist. I didn't even scream, or speak at all.

All I could do was think.

_No. _

_No. _

_NO! _

_**PLEASE GOD, NO!!!**_

It couldn't be. It just _could not _be. My sister isn't dead. My sister isn't dead. She couldn't be. We made a promise, a pinky swear, for god's sake! Misa would never break a pinky swear between us! Never! It was practically sacrilegious in our minds.

It had to be a joke, a prank. A sick, twisted prank that Misa must have thought through so well, despite how flighty she acted. Something she bribed this man into getting involved. There was no other way to explain it.

That's what I told myself, but her words kept ringing in my head, along with that incessant ticking.

"_I'm sorry that the two of us won't get married on the same day, or raise our children together, like we used to talk about…."_

_(Tick.) _

"…_Goodbye…."_

_(Tock.)_

I blinked and found myself back in my room, though my sight was still blurry. When I felt moisture run down my cheeks, I realized that my eyes were brimmed with tears.

"_Amane-san?"_

He was still on the phone. I glanced at the phone and immediately picked it up to talk to him again.

"You're lying," I said, my voice cracking. "Please tell me you're lying."

He was silent, which just made me angry.

That was proof that he was lying. It just had to be! Why else wouldn't he answer my question?

"You're lying," I repeated, feeling some conviction in my quaking voice. "You have to be. Misa isn't dead! She just can't be…"

He was still silent for a little while, and then:

"_I apologize, Amane-san."_

_Click._

I sat there stunned, the phone still in my hand. When the dial tone started sounding, I felt my body twitch and my eyes flood more with tears.

_That bastard!_

I contemplated on the idea of calling him again, but pushed that aside. He would just tell me the same lies, this I know. There was only one other person I could trust to tell me the truth. I would have to call them.

I went to my "Contacts" list and went to the name of my sister's agent. I licked my lips nervously and pressed "call". I grasped the phone tightly as I waited for the woman to pick up and answer.

Finally, there was a melancholy, _"Hello?"_

I was taken aback slightly. Was it just me, or had she been crying?

"Sakurai-san?" I asked. "It's Risa."

Sakurai sounded like she had choked for a minute before answering, _"…Hello, Risa-chan."_

"Where's my sister?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "I tried calling her cell, but someone else had it. Do you know where she is?"

I heard the woman breathe harshly into the phone. _"Risa, you have to understand. I w-was going to contact you, but the police—"_

"**Where is she?!**" I screeched harshly.

What was with these people today?

"_Risa, Misa is…gone…."_

"…What do you mean?"

I had a pretty good idea what she meant, but…I didn't want to listen to it.

"_She's dead, Risa. Misa is dead! She was found this morning in her apartment, on her bed. …She…had died of a heart attack in her sleep."_

My eyes widened and tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks. My lips shook as they parted. You could tell that my choice was ready to burst into sobs.

"Please, Sakurai-san," I begged desperately. "Tell me it isn't true. Please tell me you're lying! That this is all a joke Misa dragged you and that other guy into…! Tell me the truth, Sakurai!"

She didn't respond, not with words anyway. On the other side of the phone I could hear her sobs, and I froze. I'd never heard her cry before.

"Tell me, Sakurai! Tell me that when I come in a few days, she'll be at the airport to pick me up, greeting me with that little child grin of her's! Well—tell me!"

"_I…am so sorry, Risa_,_" _the grown woman choked out._ "I'm so sorry…" _

This time, I hung up on her, before she could have a chance to hang up on me like the man. I glared down at the stupid thing and threw it across the room, hoping that it would shatter against the wall. Imagine my disappointment when I saw it bounce off the wall and land harmlessly on the soft carpet on the floor.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, tightening them against my chest, nearly making it hard to breathe. But even without them, I would have found it hard to breathe. I felt angry—furious!—and betrayed.

Why would Sakurai lie to me? She is Misa's agent—the woman we had put our trust in for two years already. Sure, she could be a little harsh and demanding, but she was the best there was. I knew, because I had picked her. I knew that she would keep my sister safe and on track with her career. Both Misa and me knew that she wouldn't take advantage of Misa for her own benefit. There was really no need. Misa was highly successful in said career, enough to be sending in enough capital for the two of us, and Sakurai. Sakurai would be committing a financial jeopardy if she acted on this cruel joke on me, because if I'd known she'd been this much of a liar I would have had Misa fire immediately.

_There was no reason for Sakurai to lie!_

That led to only one conclusion:

_She was telling the truth._

_Misa…is dead…_

_My _sister _is dead…_

My thoughts went straight to Misa's message, which was still echoing fresh in my mind. I began to think about how _sincere _Misa sounded. How truthful she was being. There would be no reason for her to lie either. We never kept anything from each other.

Meaning, Misa had also been telling the truth.

My body suddenly felt numb again. The truth was there, lying in the back of my mind, waiting for me to accept it, yet I still cringed away at it. Denial may be one of the most pathetic ways to deal with a loss, but it was much more easier than accepting, acknowledging that you will never see that person again. I tried to cling to that denial, because it gave me comfort, but I couldn't hide from reality.

And the reality is my sister is gone—dead, if you want to be more precise.

Before I had time to realize it, my body had fallen back on the bed. My knees were freed from being pinned to my chest, but they were still bent at a ninety degree angle. My arms were spread out on the mattress, palms facing the ceiling, like I was.

The reality settled in as images flashed through my mind.

_Misa and I, at six years old, dressed up in fluffy, frilly dresses and standing in front of each other for our parents for our birthday picture... _

_Misa, at eight, crying as she held her scraped knee, and me comforting her while our mommy sprayed it with disinfectant and put a princess band aid over the wound…_

_Me and Misa, standing in front of our new middle school, donned in sailor uniforms and holding each other's hands tightly…_

_The two of us dressed in black, holding each other as we sobbed our hearts out, when they began to bury our parents in the ground…_

_Misa's smiling face as I got on my plane to England, her lively waving as she sent me salutations… _

When I come home, there will be no family waiting for me. My whole family was officially gone.

I was alone.

That was when I finally allowed my tears to flow freely, without holding back. It felt like the whole world was crashing down on me and it made me finally let out the sob I'd been holding in since I first heard those horrible, _horrible_ four words. I curled into a fetal position and buried my face into my pillow. My body was shaking so violently with my sobs that I thought I would break. I felt like I would. Everything had started to hurt.

When I opened my eyes next, I saw from my clock that it was two hours later. I must have cried myself into sleeping for a little bit. Edgar still hadn't come back and the storm had stopped. When I sat up, I felt some of my joints creak, and lay back down again. My hair pooled around my head as my tear-streaked face stared up at the ceiling, blinking and thinking. I was still upset, even close to crying some more, but my mind was also clearer. It needed to be, since I was thinking about my sister's death a little more clearly.

I recalled what Sakurai had said about her, and felt my hands clench into fists, anger and adrenaline flowing through me.

"…_She…had died of a heart attack in her sleep…"_

Misa was nineteen years old, nearly going on twenty. Though she was a model, a profession that sometimes required women to sacrifice nutrients to look their best, Misa was healthy and fit. Her cholesterol count had been stupendous the last time she had gone to the doctor—she had told me so herself. For her to have a heart attack was absolutely absurd—at least it should have been.

That meant only one thing:

_Kira. _

It had to be him. He is the only mass murderer known to have killed with heart attacks. The thing is that he only targets those who are criminals: murderers, rapists, and the like. It was his method to achieve his goal of repairing society into something perfect.

I know that it was Kira who murdered Misa, but there were some things about it that confused me. For him to kill an innocent would be a contradiction of himself and his cause. What had Misa done to deserve death at his hands?

My eyes widened as I recalled Misa's message.

_Because she knew._ She knew who Kira was, and was probably going to tell someone, but Kira must have gotten to her before she could turn him in. That's why she had to call me and tell me. In fact, now that I think about it, she had said his name _right in the message_!

_Light Yagami._

I sat up abruptly and started looking around the room again. My eyes quickly found where my cell phone was laying. I immediately got up and ran to it, flipping it open and finding Sakurai's number again. Then I held it to my ears and waited.

"_Risa?"_ Sakurai once again sounded tired, and probably just a little annoyed.

I ignored her tinge of annoyance and went straight to the point. "Sakurai-san, do you know if there was anything between Misa and a man by the name of Light Yagami?" My voice was hoarse from crying, yet also firm.

Sakurai paused for a moment. _"Hmm, yes, he was your sister's boyfriend."_

My eyes narrowed. So, _he_ was the unnamed boyfriend Misa had told me about. I think I understand a little bit of her message now. This means that he not only killed her, he broke her heart.

My teeth ground together.

**_Bastard._**

"What can you tell me about him?"

She hummed on the other side of the phone. _"He's very handsome, I suppose. He's the kind your sister would have gone for, which she did. He's also pretty smart. Apparently he was the top student in his high school, according to what Misa told me about him anyway."_

"Does he know that Misa's dead?"

"_Um, no, I'm certain he doesn't. No one really does. Her death hasn't gone public yet_,_" _she scoffed slightly. _"Orders from L and the Taskforce."_

I quirked an eyebrow. "L ordered Misa's death not to go public?"

"_Yeah, at least not until further notice. I think it's to hide that she might have been a victim of Kira."_

So, basically this meant that the rest of Japan didn't know that Misa was dead. I wonder if I could use this somehow…

But I'll think on that later. Right now, I'm curious about L.

"Sakurai, what can you tell me about L?"

She snorted. _"Never saw the man—or woman, I suppose—but he had Misa in custody a while back."_

I tensed. "What? Why?!"

"_Misa didn't say anything about her arrest. I don't think she was really allowed to."_

This raises more questions, but I hold them back. I doubt that Sakurai would know the answers anyway.

"…And this man is working on Misa's case."

"_I'd suspect so, considering he's trying to catch Kira and all. That's probably why when you called Misa's cell phone earlier, someone else answered. The Kira Taskforce had gathered all of Misa's belongings not long after her body was discovered."_

I bit my lip as my mind raced. So, the men who had answered Misa's phone before may be part of the Kira Taskforce. That might make contact with L a lot easier. I just have to call him and make arrangements to meet him so I could exchange information with him. I wasn't really comfortable with the idea of following a man who had previously arrested my sister, but he might be my key to catching Kira, a.k.a. Light Yagami.

"Thank you, Sakurai," I said. "I apologize for before."

"_It's quite alright Risa_,_" _she replied softly.

"Take care of yourself."

"_You too."_

I hung up on her then and immediately went for my luggage. I hated to cut my trip with Edgar short, but I had to pack up real fast so I could book the closest flight to Japan and be out of here in a snap. I wanted to apologize to him in person, but time was of the essence here.

I was a woman on a mission, a cold, harsh mission known as _revenge_, and I didn't want anyone in my way. Kira not only hurt my sister and broke her heart, he _killed_ her. If anyone thinks I'm going to take that lying down, they have another thing coming. Light Yagami made such a huge mistake when he messed with Misa and I'm going to show him why it was such a mistake. Though I prepared my trip back home with a calm demeanor, I was really angry.

No, "angry" doesn't do my emotion justice.

Try the phrase "pissed off" and I think we have the perfect description.

In a way, I felt like a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode. If anyone dared to get in my way of avenging my sister, I knew that I would lash out on that person, when it really isn't necessary. I didn't want to hurt anyone, really I didn't, but if I had to in order to get to Kira, then I wasn't afraid to do it.

_(Tick.)_

So I hope that no one stops me, because when I finally explode I intend for Kira to be the only one who gets burned, not anyone else.

_(Tock.)_

As I contemplated my revenge, I zipped up my bags and booked a flight to Japan, one that would leave about two hours from now. Then I quickly wrote a note to Edgar, telling him briefly about what happened, saying that it was a "family emergency" and apologizing, promising to keep in touch. After I left it on my nightstand for him to easily see, I slipped out the door and walked out of the hotel.

* * *

The trip to the airport was short, or at least it felt short. As to be expected, the place was crowded. Luckily it wasn't too crowded that I missed my flight. Within about thirty minutes I got my ticket and headed upstairs to wait for my flight. As I waited, I glanced around the room. The people were all doing their own things, not paying attention to anyone else who was a stranger to them. None of them would notice a conversation, or care to hear a conversation that took place over a phone.

Perfect.

I flipped open my phone and went for Misa's number. If my assumptions are correct, and I hope they are, then my sister's phone is still in possession of L and the Taskforce. The perfect way to get in contact with them.

The phone rang for a couple of minutes until someone picked it up.

"_Hello again, Amane-san."_

It was the same man who I had talked to before, the one who first told me my sister was dead. I couldn't help but still feel some resentment towards the man for that, but I managed to make my voice civil and polite. After all, it wasn't really the man's fault. He had just been doing his job, or what he thought was right.

"Hello again, sir," I replied. "I called to ask you a few questions."

The man hummed, not really sounding surprised. _"About your sister's death."_

"Not exactly. I got most of the answers to that."

"_Ah, then ask away."_

I took a deep breath. "Are you part of L's Taskforce in capturing Kira?"

The man was silent for a moment, and then he replied, _"Yes."_

"And you are handling my sister's case, correct?"

"_Correct."_

I sighed a bit, feeling relieved. Then I sat up straight in my seat.

"Then would it be all right if I spoke to L?" I asked. "It's personal information regarding my sister's case."

Once again the man was briefly silent before speaking again. _"I am a personal associate of L's. Whatever you have to say to him can be said to me, so I can relay it back to L."_

"Okay, fair enough," I gave in. "Earlier today I turned on my cell phone and listened to a message that Misa sent me before she had died. A lot of what she had said had something to do with the Kira case."

"…_I see. Go on."_

"I will, but before I do, I have to know if there are other people in the room."

"_There aren't. It's just me."_

I gulped down my nervousness. "One more question: what do you know about a man by the name of Light Yagami?"

The man was silent on the other side of the phone, but I could hear him shifting in his seat. Seemed to me like the name of Light Yagami gave him a reaction.

"_That depends," _he answered after a little while. _"What do _you _know about Light Yagami?"_

I sighed, feeling suddenly sad. "Very little. My sister didn't mention him to me until I heard her message today," my eyes narrowed, as my voice got colder. "The only thing I am certain about him for sure is that he killed my sister."

The man hummed. _"What makes you say that?"_

Here it was, the moment of truth. Hopefully he'll believe me enough to tell L about this right away.

"Because I know that Light Yagami is Kira."

"_Really?" _the man said, his dull voice laced with something akin to excitement. _"And your sister told you this in her message?"_

I thought back to my sister's message and nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Blatantly."

"…_Interesting. _Very _interesting…"_

"And I can lead L to the evidence that will convict Light," I said with certainty. "All you guys have to do is have me look through my sister's things and I'll find what will lead you to the evidence."

The man paused again, seeming to be thinking about it. Then, after a few minutes, he finally said, _"Your offer is certainly too much to pass up, Amane-san. On behalf of L and the Kira Taskforce, I accept."_

I felt myself beam suddenly, feeling my eyes water again, only this time out of happiness. If the man were in front of me, I would be compelled to wrap my arms around him and give him a big hug.

"_When will you come back to Japan?"_

"By tomorrow morning at least," I guessed.

"_Hmm, well you sure work fast," _he mused. _"Call me at this number when you land, and I'll send someone to get you."_

"Thank you," I said, eagerly. "Thank you very much, Mister…?"

I blinked slightly. I realized that I didn't even know this man's name. To my relief however, he filled in the blank.

"_Ryuuzaki. Call me Ryuuzaki."_

* * *

**Note: Yeah, you all saw the ending coming, but tell me what you think anyway. Especially about Risa; I want to know what people think about her, even if it's something against her. All I ask is that it's constructive criticsm, not flames. Also I didn't know the name of Misa's agent, so I made it up. Hope that's okay.**


End file.
